


Broken Homes and Changing Marks

by HellishHerondales



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Existential Crisis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishHerondales/pseuds/HellishHerondales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is having a identity issues<br/>"Who am I when I don't know myself"</p><p>Calum thinks he is a fuck up<br/>"The blood in my veins, is made up of mistakes,"</p><p>Ashton's family is falling apart<br/>"I'm here alone in this broken home"</p><p>Michael feels abandoned<br/>"Cause you walked and left stranded, nothing left but picture frames,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely, Abandoned, and Lost

Luke~ 

"You left him, you fucking left him," Luke slammed his fist into a wall. He left Michael, he left his soulmate. But he didn't even know who he was let alone his soulmate. The pain was agonizing. His felt pain from another place, it most of been Michael, but if Michael ever hurt himself Luke would know what was happening. It was burning right where Michael's music note was, it was fading. 

"I'm sorry, Michael," Luke panted. "I'm so sorry," Music was what makes Michael happy, it embodied his soul. Luke's had changed a long time ago different thing. He shouldn't of run but he did. He left the only thing that had ever made him feel like he was someone, not invisible. He was invisible now, no one would look at him. He dreamed of finding that on thing that made his world fit together perfected. And that day he found his soulmate, the one he was supposed to be with forever and always. Infinity. Michael would never forgive him, he'd never feel Michael's light touch on his arm and turn to see a sideways smile and green eyes. Those green eyes that encompassed the world, the ocean, outer space. He didn't know, but maybe he was always running because he couldn't accept the fact it was time to settle down. That it wasn't just another fling. One he could leave and go into other passion. He always felt like he was so close to paradise but at the same time he was in the gutter. Well Luke didn't just leave Michael. Seventeen and he decided to find his place on the streets. His family missed him, but he was almost eighteen and then he was adult. So the really only had four months to find someone that doesn't want to be found. They're best bet was Michael but he was broken and locked out in the cold. 

Michael~ 

Why find someone who doesn't want to be found? He left for a reason probably cause Michael wasn't good enough for him. Luke was a ten, he was a three. His self convince was so low, since he was a child. It started in grade school, when one of his grandmother came in and squeezed his cheeks saying "love you my little chub monster,"  
Michael was chubby as a child but it was just baby fat. But all the kids called him chub monster, until they got older and when into more clique insults like fat, stupid, and ugly. Great confidence booster. He cut himself for years until Luke. Luke made him feel loved, and watched over. They spent every minute together, laughing, crying, making memories. Since they were fifteen, they found each other too early, Michael shouldn't of been in the picture until Luke found himself. Michael's mark was always changing, it stayed the same with when he was with Michael. Whenever Luke was with him his soulmate mark it was a penguin. But the night it left it burned and changed. It kept changing until it was a single question mark. He wondered what Luke's mark was now if it changed when they were apart. Luke used to tell him story's that his old tattoo was a black broken heart. Michael was completely and utterly depressed without Luke he was nobody again.

Calum- 

Calum pushed away his best friend away. He couldn't do anything right. he failed at everything he tried. Calum couldn't even find his fucking soulmate or save his sister. He let his sister die just like he watched scars appear on his, that he never cut. His sister stopped fighting and one day his soulmate would too. Then it would be envitable for him to snap. Alone he's be all alone. Luke ran away, Michael wouldn't talked to him, and his soulmate was cutting deeper. The internal battle tearing them down. Every night he could feel his soulmate crying. Calum knew they were going to give up soon because the cuts, they're so deep that he could die just a little more pressure and they would be gone forever. Just like his sister but her poison was pills. And he found her in the bathroom. Just a little too late. His parents blamed, well they blamed themselves more. Why can you never see anyone breaking? 

Had to find his soulmate, the tally's on his wrists were like a cry for help. Each day counting up and down, he couldn't find the pattern. He wouldn't lose any more people he loved. 

Ashton- 

Ashton's parents were yelling at each other again. he should just runaway and make a great escape. but he couldn't just leave them, here in the pain. They need to stop lying to themselves no ones happy. The verbal abuse the cause each other is horrible. It's like they forgot they had children. Maybe it's to show us that the soulmate system will never work. The fact that Ashton will probably never find the right person, and maybe the right person is so so wrong. And then he is alone.  
He remembers when he wanted to be like his father but that was until, his dad started to hit him. His mom would turn the other cheek. What if he did head up like that chronic alcoholism and abuse started to hit his soulmate. He'd never forgive himself, never. 

A nightmare of endless dreams...


	2. Chapter 2

Michael~

He heard his parents talking downstairs.  
"How is a seventeen year old boy going to survive on his own?" Michael's mother asked. Michael didn't know, Luke left without a trace. Put some clothes in a bag, and his note book, that's all that was missing. He didn't bring his phone. Luke wanted to get away and he didn't want anyone to find him. Little did Michael know, he'd taken the picture of him and Michael from San Francisco.  
"Luke's a strong boy, he'll pull through," His dad said. Their voices were muffled they were speaking softer.  
"What about Michael? What if Luke does make it and doesn't come back?" Yeah, he's mom was right. What if he couldn't save it? He was probably to late to save this, Luke made it clear when he left. He cut all ties. Michael was stranded. He needed someone, he need Calum. 

Calum-  
He picks up the phone, it feels like it's been forever since anyone called him. It was Michael, thank god. 

"Mikey," 

"Hey Cal," Michael sounded like e'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" 

"No," Of course Michael wasn't okay.

"Do you want me to come over? I'll bring movies."

"Yeah, please; If I watch mean girls one more time I'll kill myself," Michael feebly laughed, something inside Calum snapped. One person he'd never lose was Michael. 

"I'm coming, see you in five," That was the most painful thing. They lived so close. Calum passed Michael's house and never stopped. He wanted to but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Just another one of Calum's mistakes. 

Michael~-Calum  
Michael opened the door. To his friend, why had he blocked Calum out? Luke did the same to him it really hurts.  
"I'm sorry,"  
"For what?"  
"Not letting you in,"  
"Michael you need time, I get it," How was Calum so understanding? Maybe he should be more understanding of Luke's situation. But they could of run away together. Calum stepped inside. He took Michael's hands and ran up the stairs. He knew were everything was. Michael was actually smiling. Maybe Calum had done something right... There's always time to fuck it up

Ashton-

He's parents were screaming again, God he had to get out. He sratched his arms, it was a compulsive thing. He did it since he was a child sratching his arms until they were raw and bleeding. It had was better now though, instead of stratching he biked. Biked through neighborhood streets. He thought maybe he would run into his soulmate the more streets he passed but he never did. He saw so many people, happy people, somewhat depressed people. But none that had that glow, the pull people said when the met their soulmate. He wanted someone to love him so badly but at the same time; the passing day comforted him, making it so that what happen his parents. He was terrified that it would turn out the same way. Always battling, throwing blame, no one really caring who was right and who was wrong. 

He took the long way home, a different way back. The street was dark but it was neighbourhood, happy homes. Picket fence looking houses, but only a couple actually had them. A boy was knocking on a door. Ashton was intrigued, he had that glow and his mark hurt the paw print burned. Was that his soulmate?

"I'm sorry," A boy he knew had opened the door. It was Michael his best friend Michael but who was the other. 

Luke~ 

Luke walked around the dark streets of Sydney. He had a job, at the music store. The manger let him sleep there. The owner saw something in Luke, he was just a lost boy that needed to be found. 

"A kid like you shouldn't be out this late," A man he walked by smirked.

"A man like you, should say such things, makes you seem like a pedo," the man broke out into a laugh. He looked like he was in his late twenties. From What Luke saw in the dark, the man was very attracted. 

"Here you go boy, cause I think you're quite funny," He handed Luke a packet of white dust. Cocaine. 

"I don't want this," 

"I can see you're trying to find yourself, well first you have to lose yourself. What better way?" Luke looked down at the powder he really shouldn't. 

"I-I don't know," Luke looked at the man. 

"Let me help you," The man grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him, into a dirty abandoned building. He poured the powder on to a metal tray and rolled a dollar. He handed the rolled 1 to Luke.

"Go on sniff boy," Luke put the dollar on the tray and did as he was told. 

"My name was Matt by the way," It was the last thing he comprehended until the effects of the drug set in. 

Michael would be so disappointed, for once Luke didn't care.


End file.
